Twisting Around
by MasterofVoldemort
Summary: Please Help Me Hermione. The words echoed through Hermione’s entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn’t let her.
1. One Trust Broken, One Trust Strenghtened

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That would just be silly, and I am merely crazy.

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 1: One Trust Broken, One Trust Strengthened

A/N: I've decided to start this out in a sort of J.K. Rowling style before breaking off into my own style.

The sun was shining down on Privet Drive. The birds were singing in the park and a light breeze rustled through the leaves on the trees. Kids were in the park, kicking the ball around in a pickup game of football. Others were playing tag, and a few just sat around watching. Everywhere, all the normal boys and girls were enjoying their vacation and the beautiful weather.

But Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was a wizard, just returning from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead showed the entire wizarding world who he was. He was the boy-who-lived, the boy who when he was just a year old, survived an attack by one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter had lived, and the powers of Lord Voldemort were destroyed. Lord Voldemort barely survived, and was forced to flee, something less than human.

In fact, Harry Potter had just survived Lord Voldemort for the fourth time only a couple weeks before. In his first year, Harry had prevented Lord Voldemort from obtaining the Sorcerer's Stone and returning to power. At the end of fourth year, Lord Voldemort captured Harry and restored his power through a terrible spell that used Harry's blood as an ingredient. Harry escaped death once again, and returned to Hogwarts to warn the wizarding world of Lord Voldemort's return.

In fifth year, while Harry was taking his Ordinary Wizarding Levels, he had a vision of his godfather, Sirius Black, having been captured by Lord Voldemort. Harry led his friends to the Ministry of Magic in a rescue attempt. They descended into the Department of Mysteries, and found the room where Harry saw Sirius being held. It was a trap.

Lord Voldemort had lured Harry Potter to the ministry so that he could gain possession of a prophecy that had been told about the two of them. A furious battle ensued, in which Sirius Black died while trying to rescue Harry. Harry and his friends escaped, with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards dedicated to defeating Lord Voldemort.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, told Harry the contents of the prophecy. Shortly after, the school year ended, and Harry and his friends rode home on the Hogwarts Express.

Now, Harry Potter was sitting on the bed in his room, staring at the wall. He could not get the events at the Ministry of Magic out of his head. He saw the battle begin, he saw his best friend Ron getting attacked by brains, his other best friend Hermione getting badly hurt by a curse, and he saw his godfather falling through the mysterious veil, passing into the land of death. Thoughts of the prophecy also ran through his mind. It was the prophecy that had ruined his life. First by being made and causing Lord Voldemort to kill his parents, and second by being kept from him, the prophecy was indirectly responsible for the death of his godfather.

Harry was furious. He was furious at Professor Dumbledore, who kept the prophecy from him, thinking it was for the best. He was also furious at Professor Snape, who let a feud with Harry's father prevent him from teaching Harry how to properly defend his mind from invasion.

Harry's anger was consuming him, and he knew it. He had to get the anger out somehow. So Harry took out some parchment, and set out to write a letter. He thought about writing to Ron, but in the end Harry decided that Hermione would be more likely to understand and to help. Harry began to write.

Dear Hermione,

I needed to tell you something. Remember the prophecy that got smashed in the Department of Mysteries? I know what it said. Dumbledore had heard it from Trelawney and he finally deemed the time right to tell me. It said "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to parents who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Hermione, it is this prophecy that led to my parents' deaths. Voldemort heard the first two lines of the prophecy and came after me, even though it could have been me or Neville. Dumbledore thought it best to keep the prophecy from me, but he has been proven wrong. Dumbledore's maneuvering led to Sirius's death as did Snape's feud with my dad. Snape stopped teaching me occlumency after I saw one of his memories of being humiliated by my dad. I am so angry at the both of them, that words can't describe it. I know I am partly to blame, but so are they. I know this will be hard to understand, but I needed to tell somebody, and that person was you. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'd prefer to keep this between us for now. I hope you're okay with everything I just told you, and I hope you've fully recovered from your injury, especially as I am partly to blame for your nearly getting killed, as are Snape and Dumbledore. I hope you understand Hermione.

Harry

Harry then tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Take this to Hermione, girl" Harry told it, before the white owl took off and flew out the window.

Hermione was in her room doing what she loved most, reading. Hearing a tapping at the window, she looked up to see Hedwig waiting outside. Her heart leapt when she saw that Harry had sent her a letter. She had been fearful that he would seclude himself from everyone after the recent events.

Hermione jumped off her bed and opened the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig flew to the perch Hermione had installed in the room for such occasions. Taking the letter from Hedwig, Hermione sat down on the bed and started to read. Her hands began to tremble as her fear mounted. Reaching the end, Hermione dropped the letter and put her face in her hands, tears beginning to fall. Hermione knew she had to be strong and help Harry, so she wiped away her tears and moved to her desk and wrote a quick response. Hermione gave it to Hedwig, who promptly flew off back to her owner.

Hermione flopped herself down onto her bed and let her emotions take control of her for a moment. She was angry as well. She too was angry at Professors Dumbledore and Snape, angry for Harry. Hermione knew that they didn't understand Harry at all, and that their misunderstanding was doing more to hurt Harry than Voldemort ever could.

Harry had been sleeping when Hedwig returned. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. The events in the Department of Mysteries haunted Harry in his sleep as well. Hedwig's return woke Harry, who took the reply from Hedwig, who was drinking from her water dish.

Dear Harry,

Listen to me Harry. Don't let it haunt you. You have every right to be angry at Dumbledore and Snape. I'm angry at them too. What they did was inexcusable. They didn't consider the effect that their actions would have on you. The mistakes they made were much worse than any that you might have made. You did everything I asked of you before we left, and we all chose to come with. Now, all I ask of you here is to learn from what happened. Don't let the past consume you. You must be focused on the future, now more than ever. We'll all need your help, myself included, especially myself to be honest. I hope to see you soon.

Love From

Hermione

_How very much like Hermione, asking me to learn, _Harry thought.

Harry got back in bed and fell asleep almost immediately, Hermione's letter still clutched in his hand.

A/N: End of chapter 1. As always, reviews are key. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Might not be updated until next weekend, as I won't have computer access for a few days.


	2. Messages from Someone

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 2: Messages from Someone

Somewhere in England, Lord Voldemort was plotting. He was plotting how to finally conquer the wizarding world, and destroy his two greatest enemies, Albus Dumbledore and the one and only Harry Potter. In the forbidding darkness of his chosen sanctum, Lord Voldemort stretched out his mind, and began to use his newly discovered mental link with Harry Potter.

He was surprised at what he found. Harry Potter was angry, but at who, Lord Voldemort could not yet distinguish. Harry's mind was resisting his intrusion, doing its best not to allow anyone in. It might even have stopped a lesser legilimens. Voldemort pulled subtly at Harry's thoughts, slowly tweaking Harry's mind to show him the object of his anger. A tall, white-haired man with scholarly eyes appeared. It was Albus Dumbledore.

Somewhere in England, the Dark Lord laughed as an evil plan began to form.

Harry was secluding himself from his relatives, staying in his room as much as possible. The window was open, a light breeze blowing in. Schoolbooks were strewn carelessly about the room, some lying open with their spines broken. It was clear that the occupant did not care about the books, just as he did not care about the wallpaper that was peeling from the walls, or the desk that had deep contusions in its surface.

A strange brown owl flew into the beleaguered battlefield, startling Harry. Harry looked at this owl that he had never seen before, and which also had no marks indicating where it had come from.

Curiosity got the better of Harry, who took the message from the owl, who immediately flew away, adding to the confusion Harry felt. Opening it up, Harry quickly read the one sentence of the message.

Harry, we understand you are angry, and we can help you.

Someone

Now, Harry was well past confused. Many questions filled Harry's mind, as he reflected on the strange owl and its message. _Who sent it? What are they trying to accomplish? Are they friend or foe?_

Harry was extremely tempted to write Hermione and tell her about it, assuming, correctly so, that she would have a better grasp on what was going on. However, Harry decided to wait and see if he could figure out what was going on by himself before bothering Hermione so soon after he showed her his troubles.

Little did he know that it would be this one mistake that would prove to be his undoing.

The Burrow seemed relatively quiet this summer. Fred and George's experiments in the house had ceased, mainly as the experiments were now taking place in the back room of their shop in Diagon Alley. They still caused their usual mayhem, but without the explosions coming from their room, they seemed unnaturally quiet.

The house was silent at this moment because Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were playing a small game of quidditch outside. Ron and Ginny formed a team against Fred and George. They were just flying around, throwing apples through the miniature hoops that hovered at treetop level. The wind was negligible, and the sun was bright, leaving skill as the deciding factor in this match. Fred intercepted a pass from Ron to Ginny, and immediately sent the apple in a square pass to his twin who was already making a run for the target. (A/N: I play a lot of soccer/football, so that terminology will be coming in here.) George scored, increasing the twins' lead over Ron and Ginny. Fred and George's experience and familiarity with each other's play was giving the twins a decided advantage in the match.

After a half an hour more of quidditch, Fred and George declared victory as they descended to land on the soft grass of the open field. After collecting the goal hoops, the group trudged back to the Burrow. Ginny was sparring verbally with the twins, and all failed to notice Ron's silence. Surprisingly, Ron was quiet not because he was mad, but because he was worried.

Ron Weasley was worried for his best friend. He hadn't heard from Harry since the summer holidays began. He knew his friend was going through a tough time, but he didn't know what he could do about it. After a lengthy internal discussion, Ron did the only thing he thought he could do to possibly do to help Harry.

He wrote a letter inviting him to the Burrow for a few days at the beginning of August before everybody went to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Since Ron did have the emotional range of a teaspoon, as Hermione called it, Ron did not put any lame sentences of encouragement in his letter. They sounded hollow even to him.

Ron gave the letter to Pig and the little owl twittered happily while it danced out the window in its showoff fashion. Ron watched the owl until it disappeared in the distance.

The mysterious letters kept coming to Harry. A different owl delivered each letter, but it was always the same. The letter would offer to help Harry use his anger against those who had wronged him, and it was always signed **Someone**. After each letter, Harry fell deeper into the pit of his anger that he had built.

Lord Voldemort was happy. His plan was working perfectly. The letters he had sent to Harry were doing their work. The Dark Lord had coated each letter in a sinister substance that would enhance Harry's current emotions. With each letter, Harry's anger grew, and Lord Voldemort's plan was one step closer to completion.

As long as Harry stayed in his current condition, Harry was doomed.

That was why Lord Voldemort had also taken control of some birds of prey, and given them the mission to cut all outside contact off from Harry. With the only people Harry encountered being his nasty relatives; Harry's emotions would stay dark.

While Ron was just starting to worry, Hermione was positively frantic. She kept sending letters to Dumbledore urging him to get Harry out of that horrid place, saying that he was in more danger there than anywhere else. Hermione told Dumbledore that Harry would be in danger from himself if he was kept there any longer.

But, Dumbledore did not listen, saying that Hermione's was worrying too much and that everything was under control. Harry remained on Privet Drive, slowly being corrupted by the sinister messages he received.

At the Burrow, Ron was waiting for Pig to come back. Now Ron was not only worried for Harry, but also for his owl, who should have been back already.

Pig arrived during dinner. He flew through the window and crash landed in front of Ron. Pig's wings were torn multiple times, and his breathing was ragged.

"Pig!" Ron uttered in horror at the sight.

Ron took the letter from Pig, and realized it was the one he had tried to send to Harry.

"Mum, Dad, Pig never got through to Harry. This is the letter I sent him."

"I'll contact Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said as he apparated.

Dumbledore would be forced to act this time, but it was already too late. On Privet Drive, Harry had just received the last of the letters Lord Voldemort had sent him.

Harry, now is the time for you to join us. We will teach you how to take your vengeance on those who have angered you. Go to the park immediately, one of us will contact you there.

Someone

By now, Harry's anger had been enhanced by the letters so much that he didn't even question the order to leave. His anger at Snape and Dumbledore was consuming him, leaving little room for any other feelings he had, including the despair he felt at being on Privet Drive.

Harry walked out the door of the house in which he was an unwelcome guest. The Dursleys would never see him again.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I believe it is good enough. Starting next chapter there will be a lot more dialogue, which I felt has been missing too much in the story up to this point. Reviews are key. They make the story better.


	3. Surrounded by Darkness

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 3: Surrounded by Darkness

A/N: I finally have computer access again. I hope this chapter will help you forget that you waited a long time for it.

When Arthur Weasley told Dumbledore about the attack on Ron's owl, Dumbledore immediately headed to Privet Drive to check on Harry.

Night had fallen, and Dumbledore carefully made his way to the house, making sure not to be seen, using his put-outer that Moody had finally returned to him. The front door had been left open, and Dumbledore made his way through the silent house up to Harry's room. What Dumbledore saw confirmed his worst fears.

The room was a veritable mess, but Dumbledore found some of the letters that had been sent. A chill swept through Dumbledore as he realized that he had been wrong once again, and that this time a much heavier price would be paid. Dumbledore was afraid. Harry had disappeared from Privet Drive and could not be found. Voldemort was behind it all, and was obviously trying to recruit Harry. Dumbledore knew his enemy well, and the knowledge scared him.

Dumbledore left the house on Privet Drive with a heavy heart. He could now only hope that Harry would be strong enough to resist Voldemort's invitation. Even nature itself seemed to know the significance of what had just happened, for the wind was now snapping off tree branches as it made its own path, and a cold rain began to fall.

Two cloaked figures were awaiting Harry as he made his way to the fountain in the center of the park. They stepped out of the shadows of the trees they were watching from, and approached Harry.

"Welcome, Harry Potter, we've been waiting for you," greeted the taller one, his voice unrecognized by Harry.

"You've claimed that you can help me get my revenge. How?" Harry asked, his anger speaking for him.

"It was not ourselves, who made this claim, young Harry. It was our Master who approached you, offering his aid. We are here to take you to him."

"Then let us proceed immediately." Harry brusquely commanded. "We are wasting time standing here."

"Very well. We will be traveling via an unapproved portkey." As the spokesperson said this, the other figure pulled out a ratty old sweater. "Grab the portkey, Harry, I will be apparating behind you while you travel with my friend here."

As soon as Harry touched the portkey, he felt a tug and found himself forcefully sitting down at the destination the portkey brought him too.

Harry raised his head to gaze at his surroundings. He took in the dirty floor, the dusty tomes on the just as dusty shelves, and the flickering candles. He was in a very old house, one that he had never seen before.

A loud crack reverberated throughout the small room as the two messengers apparated in. The tall one, who Harry had nicknamed Gabby, walked over to the room's only door.

"Wait here. I shall go inform our Master that you have arrived." Gabby ordered as he vanished through the opening, leaving only the man Harry nicknamed Silence.

Gabby descended into the basement and marched down a dark and forbidden corridor to a door with twin snakes engraved into the wood. He knocked three times, and entered. "Harry Potter is here, Master."

"Excellent. Bring him here."

"At once, Master"

Gabby retreated from the Dark Lord's presence, leaving Voldemort to continue to work on exactly how he would convince Harry Potter to willingly join him. His letters had ensured that Harry Potter would come before him, but his rationality would be returning to him, making it imperative for Lord Voldemort to be very persuasive.

Voldemort finished organizing his thoughts and waited for Harry Potter. The knock on the door game and Harry Potter entered, with his two escorts taking up position outside of the door that they closed after Harry. Green eyes sped across the room, spotting Voldemort standing behind a slightly swaying table.

"We meet again, young Harry" Voldemort greeted his guest.

"Voldemort" Harry said coldly. "**You** are claiming to help me? I find that difficult to believe."

"But I am trying to help you, Harry. By helping you, I am hoping to gain your allegiance." Voldemort stated simply and directly.

"I will never ally myself with a despicable creature like you." Harry proclaimed.

"Is Dumbledore not as despicable as I am? You allied yourself with him, and look what he has done with that allegiance. He has manipulated you and everyone else to achieve the only thing he cares about, destroying me."

"I am not allied with Dumbledore either. I do what is best for me. You've been hoping to kill me ever since your return. Why should I not fight back?"

"It is true that I have tried to kill you, but that is over now. Your fate was predetermined for you by a silly prophecy from a third-rate seer. You were destined for the life you've had Harry. You were destined to be used. Used by Dumbledore, by me, by the Minister, by every common witch and wizard on the street. When have you not been used Harry? I am offering you the chance to truly be in charge of your life. I am offering you the chance to avenge yourself on Dumbledore and everyone else who has used you. All I ask is for you to join me." Voldemort said.

"You are evil. You would kill every witch and wizard to stay in power if you had to."

Voldemort could have smiled. He knew he was close to persuading Harry, despite the defiant words. His uncharacteristic directness and honesty was accomplishing its task. "I don't deny it. I must remind you, however, of the words I spoke to you long ago. There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Is Dumbledore not as despicable as I am?"

Harry sighed in surrender, as he realized that Voldemort had him there. "Dumbledore is more despicable actually, for he acts in the name of righteousness when his actions are anything but righteous. I do want vengeance on Dumbledore, that is true. If you can help me, then I will help your cause. However, I will not ally myself with you. I will not bear the Dark Mark. I am doing this for myself, not for you. I am not serving you, only myself.

Voldemort was slightly taken back at this. He had been expected Harry Potter's full allegiance, not this "I'll do what I will" attitude. However, he knew he would not get more out of him. It was time for him to compromise.

"Very well, your offer is acceptable. We will be moving out soon to a new location. Will you come with us?"

"Yes. I know I can't go back to Hogwarts, so I'll be best off with you and your people."

"You'll be a full member of the Death Eater Council, though, as you will of course need to know what's going on."

Harry gritted his teeth as he prepared to fully commit himself to the choice he had made. There would be no backing out after this. Harry spoke the words that would condemn a good man.

"Severus Snape is a spy for Dumbledore."

Voldemort was thoroughly dsturbed at this. Harry had just accused one of his most useful and dependable Death Eaters of treason. "Really?"

"Yes. He turned into Dumbledore's spy near the end of the last war. He's been giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix ever since it was reformed. Dumbledore also told him to instruct me in occlumency last year. He is a master at it"

Voldemort used his own powers of legilimency to see that Harry spoke the truth. "He would have to be, wouldn't he, to fool me for this long? I guess it is time for him to die. I thank you for your information, young Harry. I will call a council now and dispose of him. Cloak yourself and then come with me"

Severus Snape felt the burning on his left forearm and apparated to his supposed master's side after receiving the unexpected summons. He arrived to see that Voldemort had summoned a full council. Snape breathed a little easier at this. It was easier for Snape to hide his colors in a full council. Also, this was bound to be about important information that he could then relay to Dumbledore.

Snape counted the numbers that were there, and saw that there was one more person than usual. This would definitely be a meeting worth reporting.

Voldermort spoke without preamble. "My faithful Death Eaters. I have summoned you to welcome another to our forces. He will walk his own path, but I am allowing it as part of the deal we have worked out.

Snape's eyes glittered as he took in this information as Voldemort continued.

"Unfortunately, we will also be decreased by one person, who foolishly decided to betray us. Severus Snape, you are a traitor."

Snape reacted as if stung. He saw the mysterious figure remove his cloak to reveal himself to be Harry Potter. Now, when it was too late to do him any good, Snape understood.

Voldermort was raising his wand as the faithful Death Eaters moved away from Snape.

When those who witnessed what happened next relayed what they saw, their descriptions would have as many variations as there were people who witnessed it. But in all the different accounts, there was something that they all agreed on.

Snape was fast.

Eyes narrowing, Snape smoothly retrieved his wand from his cloak, ducked under one green beam from Voldemort's wand, and began firing his own spells.

Nott, who was closest to Snape, fell to a killing curse fired by Snape, who was determined to take as many of the Death Eaters with him as he could, for he knew he could not defeat Voldemort.

After a couple of misses, Snape fired a killing curse that would end up killing Crabbe. But it was at this time that one of Voldemort's curses finally connected with Snape, whose dead body collapsed.

"Macnair, take his body and place it at the entrance to Hogwarts. We will let Dumbledore have his spy back," The Dark Lord ordered.

Voldemort addressed his followers once again. "Young Harry is helping us now. I hope you all realize what this means for us. Victory over Dumbledore is within our grasp, and soon all of our goals will be accomplished." And with that said, Lord Voldemort and his followers laughed, while Harry was hoping he made the right choice.

A/N: What will happen next? Will Harry kill Voldemort? Will Harry kill Dumbledore? Will Harry become the new Dark Lord? Will Harry kill the author who somehow is running his life? The choice is yours. Acutally it isn't, I lied. Reviews are key.


	4. Emotions

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 4: Emotions

A large figure strode across the grounds of Hogwarts while the sun's rays were just beginning to lighten the sky. Rubeus Hagrid always woke early to fulfill his duties as gamekeeper, and this morning was no exception. His faithful boarhound, Fang, followed obediently at his heels.

Hagrid was startled when Fang barked and began to run away. Hagrid followed Fang until the animal stopped, and Hagrid was nearly sick at the sight that awaited him.

Professor Snape's mutilated body was lying on the ground before him.

Noticing an envelope next to the dead man, Hagrid bent down to pick it up. There were no markings at all on the envelope, and Hagrid put it in his pocket, knowing better than to open such a suspicious object, especially from such a hostile source.

Hagrid hurried up to the castle to find Dumbledore. The corridors were empty due to the holidays, giving Hagrid no trouble in reaching the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Starburst!" Hagrid said, and Hagrid rushed up the stairs after giving the password.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk and saw the look of horror on Hagrid's face. "What's the matter Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but with a sense of dread at whatever could have shocked Hagrid so. The wizard photos on the wall behind Dumbledore were also listening with keen interest.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, I've just found Professor Snape at the entrance, barely recognizable. He's dead. This was on the ground by him." Hagrid answered quickly, pulling out the envelope from his pocket.

Dumbledore cautiously reached out and accepted the envelope. After extracting his wand from within his robes, he ran it over the envelope. Satisfied, Dumbledore looked at Hagrid. "There are no traps on this, so I believe it is safe to open it."

With that said, Dumbledore pried open the edge of the sealed envelope and a sinister voice issued forth from it.

"Dumbledore's spy is returned to him"

The envelope suddenly disappeared, leaving both men with ashen faces. The pictures had begun muttering amongst themselves, grim notes in their voices.

"Hagrid, go get Madam Pomfrey and bring her down to take care of the body. I'll head down now to try and find some more clues.

Dumbledore and Hagrid left the office and scattered in different directions.

Upon reaching Snape's body, Dumbledore himself was nearly sick at the sight. Snape's face was covered in blood, his ears had been cut off, in addition to his tongue. His arms and legs were laying at very unnatural angles, and his torso looked as if it had been used as a pincushion.

Dumbledore examined the ground near the body. There were no tracks in the grass that was still wet with dew, except for Hagrid's unmistakable footprints. From this Dumbledore concluded that the Death Eaters who had delivered the body had apparated as close to Hogwarts as they could, dumped the body, and disapparated. There was no telling where they came from, or where they went.

Heavy footfalls behind him alerted him to the return of Hagrid, with Madam Pomfrey in tow. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight, nearly losing control of the stretcher she had been levitating. Recovering, she kept the stretcher from jarring into the ground, and set it down gently.

Snape's body was fastened to the stretcher by the ropes that were at its sides, and soon the party was making its way to the hospital wing, where the body would stay until its burial.

Dumbledore looked through the windows in the hospital wing, to gaze upon the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. However, he took no comfort in the sight. He could not put off his unhappy task any longer. It was time to tell the truth to Harry's friends.

Hermione was pacing worriedly in Harry's old bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. On Dumbledore's orders, the Weasleys and Hermione had been moved to Headquarters, and once again, information was hard to come by. They did not know anything about what had happened to Harry, whether he was still at Privet Drive, or even if he was still alive. Hermione had tried to read a book, but even that could not distract her from her fears. The snickering voice of Phineas Nigellus was not helping matters either.

"Will you be quiet!" Hermione yelled at the offensive portrait.

She only received even louder snickering as an answer.

Hermione had been in that room for hours, and all the Weasleys had left her alone ever since Ron had tried to cheer her up by saying that he was sure Harry was fine. Ron had ended up receiving an extremely loud lecture on how he shouldn't say things like that when nobody had the slightest clue as to what had been going on.

Hermione continued her pacing, but a few minutes later she heard a soft, cautious tap at the door.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore is here" said Mrs. Weasley's unusually soft-spoken voice.

Crossing the rooming in two bounds, Hermione flung the door open to see Mrs. Weasley already standing to the side of the doorway as she passed. "About time" Hermione muttered as she walked down the stairs, wondering which of her prepared scoldings she would be giving to Dumbledore.

The kitchen was already full when she arrived. The rest of the Weasleys were there, except Percy, who still refused to admit he was wrong. Several members of the order were there as well, most notably Moody and Lupin. And standing at the end of the table was Professor Dumbledore, who had an undecipherable look on his face.

Mr. Weasley offered Hermione his seat, but she made no move to take it. "I'll stay standing," she coldly replied, not taking her eyes from Dumbledore. Ginny and Ron were shifting restlessly in their seats, already expecting another explosion from Hermione.

"Now that we are all here," Dumbledore began, "it is time to tell you all what has transpired these past few days." Everyone's undivided attention was now on Dumbledore as he continued.

"Voldemort has put into operation a cunning scheme through which he hopes to defeat us. Soon after the school holidays started, he began sending letters to Harry Potter. These letters were coated in a rare potion that would enhance whatever emotions the recipient had at the time of coming into contact with the potion. When I investigated Privet Drive after Harry's disappearance, I found what I assume to be the very last letter. It simply said this: "Now is the time for you to come to us. We will let you have your revenge. Someone."

Nobody had muttered even a single line while Dumbledore was speaking, but worried looks were shooting around faster than Fred and George's fireworks.

"After discovering this, I concluded that Harry had been even more angry with me than I thought for the events in recent weeks, and due to the letters he was filled with a thirst to have vengeance against me. Harry is now in the hands of Lord Voldemort."

This last finally sparked a reaction, and the whole room exploded into speech, while Hermione's face had paled considerably.

The voices were cut off when Dumbledore raised his arms to regain his audience's reception.

"It gets much worse, my friends. This morning, Professor Snape's dead body was found at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds." More muttering could be heard, but Dumbledore plowed ahead with his speech.

"It is my conclusion that Voldemort has somehow convinced Harry to join him in a quest for vengeance against me. I also fear that Voldemort will kill Harry if he does manage to kill me."

Dumbledore finally ceased speaking, but the room did not descend into silence. Instead a jumble of voices could be heard, but no one could understand a single word.

Hermione slowly and deliberately walked towards Dumbledore until she was standing only a few feet from him. Ron and Ginny looked as if they were ready to bolt if Hermione even looked in their direction. Hermione's wrath was something to be avoided if at all possible.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione uttered with complete disrespect, "You are still not telling us everything of importance. For instance, you still have not told us about the prophecy."

"Miss Granger, the prophecy was destroyed, you know that."

Hermione glared at him in response.

"I've had enough of your lies and deceptions, Dumbledore." Hermione's voice was starting to rise, and now everybody was looking at Hermione with looks of fear and shock on their face. Nobody had ever seen such disrespect from Hermione.

"It was merely the record of the prophecy that was destroyed. You told Harry what the prophecy said. Harry was so angry with you for keeping it from him and he blamed you for Sirius's death, along with Professor Snape. Harry wrote to me and explained everything, the prophecy, your machinations, and how much he was hurting. And I told him he was right to be angry. I told him he should be angry with you. I expect that our letters were the last ones to be exchanged after he was cut off from us."

Hermione then repeated the words of the prophecy for everyone to hear.

Dumbledore tried to speak then. "Miss Granger, you are telling everybody more then they need to know." Dumbledore was now looking very concerned.

"I AM TELLING EVERYBODY WHAT THEY NEED TO KNOW!" Hermione was now shouting at the top of her voice. "I AM TELLING EVERYBODY HOW YOU'VE BEEN USING THEM! I AM TELLING EVERYBODY HOW YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED. I AM TELLING EVERYBODY THAT NOTHING MATTERS TO YOU EXCEPT YOUR DESIRE TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT. YOU WOULD SACRIFICE ANYTHING AND ANYBODY TO DO THAT! AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HARRY! ANY HAPPINESS HE HAD IS GONE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU DUMBLEDORE! I HATE YOU!"

Hermione fell silent, her face red from anger. The only sound to be heard was the kitchen door slamming loudly as Hermione stalked out of the kitchen. The curses of Mrs. Black could now be heard, woken up by Hermione's shouts.

At that moment, Harry was in the room that Voldemort had given him. It was dark, as Harry could not be bothered to light the fire or provide any other light. A silver beam of moonlight drifted in between the curtains which weren't fully closed, providing the only light for the room's occupant.

He had been asked to remain in Voldemort's headquarters, but had not been forbidden to leave. Harry didn't care though, as he didn't want to see people. He was still agonizing over his decision to join Voldemort, but knew that he couldn't change his mind now. He had committed himself by turning over Snape. There was no way for Harry to walk away now. He could not go back to his friends and to Hogwarts, and especially not to Dumbledore.

Harry's feelings about Dumbledore had been one of the few things that had not changed. Harry wanted to kill Dumbledore, and Voldemort was not influencing this, at least not at the moment.

Voldemort was another complicated issue for Harry. He knew that he would have to figure out what to do about Voldemort, but Harry was not concerning himself with that at the moment.

Right now, Harry's thoughts were with his friends, his former friends Harry thought bitterly. He could not see how they would accept him anymore. It was this sense of loss that bothered Harry the most. He missed Ron's jokes and he missed Hermione's talks with him, even the talks that were just to him, not with him.

Harry was falling into a depression he knew was impossible to avoid. He could not go back, and he had lost his friends.

The residents of Number 12 Grimmauld place had left Hermione alone so far, and that was fine by her, She had closed herself off in Buckbeak's room, taking what little comfort she could knowing that this was where Harry had also chosen to hide once.

Tears were falling like a river from her eyes and she made no effort to stop them. She could not be brought to care. Harry was gone and that was all that mattered. She had secluded herself in this room, with Crookshanks and Buckbeak her only companions.

They did not bring her as much comfort as she would have liked. Both seemed to be staring at her with sad looks on their faces. Crookshanks only stopped looking up at her to rub his head against her while he sat in her lap. Buckbeak just sat in his corner, a look Buckbeak apparently thought should have been comforting on his face.

Hermione was racked by another round of silent sobs, and to her complete and total displeasure, somebody began knocking on the door.

"Hermione…could you please open up so we can talk…everyone is worried." Ron's hesitant voice could barely be heard through the door.

Ron nearly fell into the room, Hermione had opened the door so suddenly. As soon as he was in, Hermione had rounded on him a look of fury on her face. "What?" Hermione scathingly replied.

Ron looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. "I was asked to talk to you. Believe me, Hermione I would much rather have left you alone. I know better than to disturb you now."

"If you're here to say something, say it and get out," said Hermione, her look of fury not abating.

"They want you to know that they are all worried about Harry too, you aren't the only one who cares. Even Dumbledore cares. He admits it is his fault that Harry is gone. He says he's made too many mistakes…"

"Damn right he has!" Hermione interjected angrily.

Ron was now looking even more fearful, if that was at all possible, for he had never heard Hermione swear before. "Hermione, you have to know that the order has decided something. They are trying to get Harry back. They're looking for all possible clues. But, Snape's death has also forced them to come to a decision. If Harry tries to fight against us, they are going to fight back…" Ron trailed off.

"And you agree with this?" questioned Hermione accusingly.

"I hate to say it, but yes"

"You're his friend! How dare you!"

"Hermione" Ron was pleading now. "Look at what's happened. You can't deny that it's necessary."

"I CAN DENY ANYTHING I PLEASE! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CONCERNS YOUR TRYING TO HURT HARRY! Hermione had now lost all semblance of control.

"Hermione…please…calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT HARRY, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND! WHEN I SEE HARRY AGAIN, I WILL SAVE HIM!"

"What are you trying to accomplish, Hermione? What difference can it possibly matter? We're doomed, you know that. Harry's the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and he's now working for him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND RON! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND!"

"What don't I understand?"

"I CANNOT GO AGAINST ANYTHING HARRY DOES! I LOVE HIM RON! I LOVE HARRY! I LOVE HIM AND I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM HIM!"

Hermione's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor. The tears she had been holding back while fighting Ron were finally let loose in a raging torrent of sorrow.

"Hermione…" Ron said, moving towards her.

"GET OUT RON! GET OUT!" Hermione yelled, throwing a dead rat at him.

Ron beat a hasty retreat. He returned to the kitchen where everybody had reconvened to find everybody ashen faced. "I take it you got all that?"

Ginny nodded. "We didn't even need the extendable ears. Lupin and Moody were holding onto the curtains to make sure Mrs. Black didn't wake up."

Ron looked at the rest of the family and the few members of the order that were there. "What do we do with her now?"

It was Professor Dumbledore who answered. "We give her all the space she needs and wants. Hopefully with time she will come to accept what she cannot accept now. She's gone through too much the past few days. And it is always hard to deal with the loss of a loved one. We can only hope that what we do will be enough."

"In other words," Ron said bitterly, "we're useless."

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are, as always, key. I know a lot more of you could be reviewing, so it would be nice if you did.


	5. Imposing Isolation

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 5: Imposing Isolation

It was moving day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In contrast to the year before, everything was done in silence.

Ever since what everyone else thought of as Hermione's breakdown, an air of depression had settled upon everybody in the house. Hermione had not talked at all since that day, except to shout at whoever was trying to talk to her. She could usually be found in Harry's old room, crying. Nobody dared approach her or talk to her anymore. Even Phineas Nigellus wouldn't upset her anymore than she already was.

Hermione had mechanically stumbled through packing and moving her belongings. She wasn't quite seeing everything, nor was she thinking properly for her. She was there with everyone else, waiting for the guards from the order, and yet she wasn't. Always, some part of her consciousness was somewhere else, thinking about Harry, devising plans to help him. Even in her grief, she was committed to helping out Harry.

She allowed herself to be guided along to the train station and through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. She immediately found an empty compartment to sit down in, ignoring Ron who was telling her that they had to go the prefects' carriage. Ginny shoved her brother out the door, saying it was no use, and she sat down besides Hermione, who had sat down by the window.

The train started to move, but Hermione did not notice. Nor did she notice when they left London behind and entered the countryside beyond. Rain started to fall, which Hermione did notice, for it fit her perfectly, she thought. All through the train ride, she sat there, looking out through the window and rain, ignoring everything that was in the compartment. Someone might have tried talking to her, Hermione didn't really know though.

Hermione felt a touch on her arm, bringing her back to her surroundings. Ginny said quietly, "We're at Hogwarts."

Looking around, Hermione noticed for the first time that she was in a compartment with Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean.

Hermione got dressed into her school robes, and then stuck her prefect's badge in her pocket instead of putting it on, which did not go unnoticed by the others. Nobody said anything though, for Neville, Luna, and Dean had already been warned not to say anything after they first tried speaking with Hermione.

The group got into one of the threstral drawn carriages, and soon they were outside the doors of Hogwarts, ascending into the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall's voice was heard as soon as they entered. "Miss Granger, I need a word in my office."

Hermione, nodded, expecting this, and she followed McGonagall into her office. "Sit down, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat down obediently, still having not said a word.

"The head girl sent an owl ahead to inform me that you never showed up in the prefects' carriage to get your instructions," McGonagall said sternly.

"Pro…Prof…Professor," Hermione stammered, her voice unused to speaking, "I…I cannot be…a. pre…pre…prefect…any…any long…longer. Tears were falling from her face as she pulled her prefect's badge from her pocket and placed it on the desk.

McGonagall found it hard to speak herself. "Miss Granger, I cannot say I was not expecting this. You are going through a difficult time, but you must remember, there are people here who care for you as well. And if you don't feel you can talk to them, I ask you to come to me. You are on a dangerous path, and isolating yourself like you are doing will not help. You may think I am too old to understand, but I assure you that I am right." McGonagall paused for a few seconds to let that sink in. "I doubt that you wish to go to the feast so I will leave you here."

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall conjured a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "You may go up to the dormitories when you are done eating. The password is niffler."

McGonagall left the room, and Hermione let her barriers collapse completely, her sobs echoing through the room. After what felt like a few hours, but was actually only a few minutes, she took a couple of bites from a random sandwich, and one swig of pumpkin juice before heading up to her dormitory and crying herself to sleep.

That night Harry Potter was walking alongside of some Death Eaters to a small house on the edge of London. After several lessons from Lord Voldemort, he had been sent out to practice what he had learned in preparation for attacking Dumbledore. Voldemort had removed the charm on his wand that indicated underage magic. Harry had also learned to apparate, as wizarding laws meant nothing to those following Lord Voldemort.

Dedalus Diggle, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, was their target. As they approached, a dog started barking. "Who's there?" a voice called from inside.

Bellatrix Lestrange blasted the door in with a spell, and the Death Eaters were inside. The dog's barks ceased the instant he was touched by a jet of green light. Harry strode into the room, and pulled back his hood. Dedalus Diggle just stared. Raising his wand, Harry advanced on Diggle. This seemed to spark Diggle's attention, as he began begging

"Harry, how could you. We are on your side Harry. The Death Eaters are your enemies."

"The Death Eaters may be my enemies, but that is irrelevant. Right now, they are helping me. And Anyone who sides with Dumbledore is my enemy. Crucio!"

Diggle doubled up in pain, while the Death Eaters laughed. After a few minutes of torture, Harry got bored and finished it. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green was seen, and Diggle was struck dead, relieving him of his pain.

The Death Eaters left the building in silence. Before disapparating, Bellatrix Lestrange sent up the Dark Mark.

Back at headquarters, Harry went to his chambers, which he only left when he was summoned by Lord Voldemort. Climbing onto his bed, Harry began to cry. He cried for the rest of his innocence, which he had lost that night. He cried for the life he had lost, and the friends he had left behind, who would just be starting their school year. But his tears did not last as long as they had on previous nights. His anger at Dumbledore grew, for he had caused this estrangement.

Harry was also angry at Lord Voldemort, who Harry knew was using him, despite his claims to the contrary. He felt more anger than sorrow now, but Harry was pleased that he could still feel sorrow. With it, he felt more of a man than he felt without it. He remembered what it was like to be all anger, when he went to his first meeting with Voldemort, and he never wanted to become that creature again.

Harry was blocking himself off from everybody, just like Hermione was. Almost exactly like Hermione was, to tell the truth.

A few weeks had passed, and nobody was getting any response from Hermione. Whenever someone tried to talk to her, she'd leave and find a new spot to be alone. If she was followed, she'd either retreat into the girls' dormitories or head for the Room of Requirement and have it bar visitors. She was no longer answering questions in class, and the only words ever heard from her were incantations. Her essays, which had once been rich with interesting facts and highly opinionated, were barely exceeding the minimum length, and so bland that nobody wanted to read them anymore.

She always had a book with her, but when people looked closely, they could tell that Hermione didn't even realize there was text on the page, as her eyes were always full of tears.

Ron's grades were now on the wrong side of failing, without Hermione to help him. Ginny was trying everything she could think of to provoke any kind of response from Hermione, but Hermione never reacted, not even to shout at any of the horrible remarks Ginny was making. The other students were giving her a wide berth, although Neville and a few others also tried to help Hermione out. They never gave up, but they also never succeeded.

The calendar turned the page to October, and the weather was beginning to cool. Ron, Ginny, Neville and a few others they had enlisted surrounded Hermione in the library one Saturday morning. She didn't even realize they were there until Ron had closed her book. Looking up, she saw that she was encircled, and could not escape to one of her sanctuaries.

It was Ginny who broke the silence. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and you are coming with us. We are accepting no argument. You are our friend, and we will help you through this."

Hermione looked as if she never heard Ginny.

"Fine! Make us do this the hard way!"

Ginny motioned to the others, and Ron and Neville each took one of Hermione's arms and pulled her from her chair. Hermione was forced to move her legs, to avoid being dragged on the floor. She thought of resisting, but couldn't care enough to try. She let them take her to Hogsmeade, but she knew it would do no good.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully I can get it up soon. It's going to be interesting. Reviews are key.


	6. Are You My Enemy?

Twisting Around

Summary: _Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Chapter 6: Are You My Enemy?

Harry lay concealed in a cave near Hogsmeade that was overlooking the village. Watching the students flood into the village to enjoy their weekend, he waited. Precisely at 12 noon, Bellatrix Lestrange gave the order to move out.

The Death Eaters, with Harry alongside, apparated into the village, and pandemonium ensued. No one had expected the Death Eaters to attack in the middle of the day. Students began fleeing in the direction of Hogwarts, or ran into the nearest building they could find. The adults also sought to hide, although a few brave souls did reach for their wands to fight back. Dumbledore's Army also formed up to do battle with the Death Eaters.

The bulk of the resistance came from the Order of the Phoenix. Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody both launched themselves into the fray, while just beyond them, Harry could see Remus Lupin raising the alarm.

He did not concern himself with them, or for the multitude of students running off in different directions. He had his own purpose in coming to Hogsmeade this day.

He marched through the battlefield, black cloak billowing behind him, searching for his old friends.

Ron shielded himself from a slashing curse, and Ginny sent a stunner back at the Death Eater, who raced into the Three Broomsticks. Having gained a moment, the group paused to come up with a plan.

"We need to stop him. That's where a lot of the younger students are." Ginny yelled over the din of battle.

"Ginny, take the others with you and stop him. I need to get Hermione out of here." Ron glanced sideways at Hermione, whose face hadn't even changed since they had dragged her out of the library. "I'll get her back to Hogwarts. Stay with the Order if you can manage it. They're bound to have reinforcements coming."

Ginny nodded at Ron, and then began to direct her fellow students into the action, using her new authority as a prefect.

Ron wanted to fight as well, but Hermione was defenseless without him, and he had to get her to safety. Hopefully, Ron thought, Hermione would come back from whatever far off place she had gone to, and fight back like she had done so many times before.

It was hurting him to see Hermione like that. She had retreated far into herself since the fighting started, and Ron was secretly wondering whether Hermione was hoping that Harry was there, even if he was on the wrong side.

A nearby explosion, threw the two off the ground. Ron's face was now bleeding, but he ignored this as he grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her up. Ron began running towards the castle, and Hermione was forced to run as well to stay on her feet.

They turned into an alleyway that Ron prayed would take them past the Death Eaters.

His prayers were not answered though, as Ron could hear the footsteps of pursuers behind him. "Impedimenta!" Ron incanted, then turned back to run faster. If he could just slow the Death Eater down, Ron thought that he and Hermione would be able to get away cleanly.

"Stop!" Their pursuer yelled.

Ron heard the voice, and stopped so suddenly that Hermione crashed into him.

He knew that voice.

A Death Eater fell to the ground in front of Remus Lupin, stunned by a clever shot from the werewolf.

After sending word that Hogsmeade was under attack, Lupin had thrown himself head first into the fray. It seemed that nothing could stop him. Death Eaters succumbed to his power while their attacks were either blocked, or completely missed Lupin, who was constantly in motion. Tonks and Moody were content to allow Lupin to take the lead in this battle, and they were not alone. Lupin's presence seemed to invigorate his former students, who rallied to support their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Wherever the battle was going poorly, Lupin was there. He had cleared a path on the main road for the younger students to retreat on. It was Lupin who had saved the students in the Three Broomsticks, leading a small contingent of Dumbledore's Army to the rescue. And it was Lupin who forced the Death Eaters farther into the village, into the teeth of the battered, yet unbeaten defenders.

Lupin felt a rush of hair pass by his neck and knew he had narrowly avoided having his head separated from his body. He turned to face the newest Death Eater to challenge him. However, beyond him, he saw Ron leading a reluctant Hermione into an alleyway, as well as a cloaked figure chasing after them.

Charging forward, Lupin engaged the one Death Eater who was preventing him from saving Ron and Hermione from their pursuer in single combat.

The Death Eater was prepared, and Lupin's stunners were merely deflected away while the Death Eater replied with his own destructive firepower. Deciding not to waste time and energy on a shield charm in what he hoped would be a quick fight, Lupin dodged the _Impedimenta_ and the _Avada Kedavra_ that followed. His _Expelliarmus _went wide, and the distance between the two combatants was dwindling rapidly. The Death Eater slashed with his wand, and a cylinder of black shot out from the wand. Lupin dove beneath what was undoubtedly a very nasty curse, and sweeping with his right leg, knocked the Death Eater's feet out from underneath. Rolling backwards, Lupin came to his feet quickly. Lashing out with his foot, Lupin connected with the Death Eater's head and knocked him senseless.

Lupin glanced around to get his bearings before heading for the alleyway to help Ron and Hermione.

Hermione gasped when she heard his voice. In one moment her heart came back to her, summoned by the wondrous sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry" Hermione whispered as she turned around, needing to see Harry standing before her.

Harry's heart leapt when he saw Hermione. This was what Harry had come for, to see someone who cared for him. "Hermione," Harry said, just as softly.

"What are you doing all this for, Harry?" Ron said angrily. "Why have you betrayed us?"

Harry sighed in disappointment. He wasn't surprised that Ron was acting this way. It still hurt though, that his old friend immediately questioned him.

"It couldn't be avoided" Harry stated sadly.

"To hell it couldn't!" Ron yelled. "You always had a choice."

"No I didn't, Ron. I've never had a choice. Dumbledore's always made my choices for me." Harry spat bitterly.

"Do you realize what you've done to us? You've betrayed us all on this mad quest for vengeance. And what about Hermione? Have you any idea how much you've hurt her? She hasn't spoken more than two words since you disappeared"

Harry took a closer look at Hermione upon hearing Ron's words. Her brown hair was a mess, as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Her face, once so cheerful, looked as if it had been chiseled out of rock. And the brown eyes which were once bright pools of joy had dulled and become bloodshot.

Just looking at Hermione hurt Harry. Hermione, who had always had so much faith in him, had been devastated, the truth was written in those sad eyes. Harry realized, suddenly, that the last time he had hurt this much was the last time he had heard from Hermione the day before he left for Voldemort.

"Hermione…" Harry began hesitantly. "I am sorry, but I had no choice. I hope you can understand. Having to hurt you has hurt me just as much."

Hermione's face lowered, and she was staring at her shoes when she said, "I understand, Harry."

Ron's face flushed when he heard this. "This is ridiculous! Look what he's done, Hermione. Snape, Diggle. They're dead because of him"

"They're dead because of Voldemort. He cunningly set everything up to happen this way. It isn't Harry's fault." Hermione replied.

"You're letting your feelings get in the way, Hermione!" accused Ron.

"Ron, Hermione, are you all right?"

The three teenagers turned towards the voice, to see Lupin running down the alleyway, his wand at his side.

"Harry, it doesn't have to be this way." Lupin urged. "You can still come back to us. You can go back to Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione"

"No, I can't. You don't understand. I've seen too much. I've done too much. I can't go back, especially when Dumbledore is there. He is as despicable as Voldemort."

"Is that your decision then, Harry?"

"It is"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to do this." Lupin said sadly, raising his wand.

Harry made no move to escape or defend himself. He realized that he had been fooling himself the entire time he was with Voldemort. He needed someone to help him. He couldn't go on alone anymore. He needed someone to care. Harry stood still, and awaited the killing blow.

Hermione, however was not calm. She was waging a battle with herself. She watched in horror as Harry stood there, and she realized that Harry was ready to die.

Lupin saw this too, and he hesitated. For a moment, he just stared at Harry. However, Lupin knew his duty, and with a shake of his head, he began the wand motion again.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lupin flew backward into a wall behind him, his wand dropping from his limp grasp. Blood trickled down his face as he looked at his attacker.

"Hermione!" It was not Lupin, but Harry who said this, an undecipherable look on his face.

"Hermione! How could you?" Ron shouted, his face as red as his hair.

Spinning around, Hermione jabbed her wand into Ron's neck. "I told you Ron, that when we saw Harry again, that you could fight him if you chose, but I would help him in whatever he was doing. Did you not believe me?"

The fear on Ron's face gave the answer. He had not believed Hermione. He had never even once considered that Hermione would turn her wand upon him.

Harry's heart leapt at her words, realizing that Hermione was still willing to help him. Her words gave him hope.

Hermione petrified Ron, who fell to the ground rather ungracefully, and then did the same to Lupin.

Now, Harry and Hermione were the only ones left standing. A gust of wind blew through the narrow alley, flinging debris everywhere. Its occupants did not notice, for they were focused on each other.

Vibrancy had returned to Harry's green eyes as he gazed into Hermione's chocolate brown orbs. "Harry…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say, tearing her eyes away. Once again, her face lowered to look upon the ground.

She brought her head up when she heard Harry walking towards her. He was standing only inches from her, and Hermione's whole body began to tremble. Harry was shaking just as badly. Brown reflected green, and green reflected brown. Pain was clearly visible in each other's eyes.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much," Harry whispered.

And then Hermione was surrounded by Harry, his arms pulling her into his body. Hermione fell into the embrace, and let Harry's hand bring her head into his shoulder, where she let all her tears flow, while Harry's tears soaked into her unkempt hair.

Harry's spoke through his crying for a moment as he said, "Please help me, Hermione"

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that one. To all my fellow authors, I must say that I've been missing all of the excellent post-OotP fics. Just another reason to dislike HBP, although I've never been prouder to have Severus Snape as my favorite character.

Reviews are key.


	7. No More Tears

Twisting Around

Chapter 7: No More Tears

_ Please Help Me Hermione_. The words echoed through Hermione's entire being. She knew she should say no. Every fiber of logic within her said she should say no, but her heart wouldn't let her.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said as she gave the only answer she could. "I'll never stop helping you. Wherever you go, I will follow."

Harry hugged her even tighter in response. Happiness flooded through Harry, and he knew that he could hold Hermione forever and be perfectly content.

Slowly, the tears stopped flowing, and the tremors that were shaking their bodies subsided. Harry loosened his grip and began lightly running his left hand up and down Hermione's back, while he entwined the fingers of his other hand with her hair.

Hermione sighed happily, enjoying the moment of peace she shared with Harry.

However, peace was short-lived, as a deafening explosion rippled through the air.

Harry and Hermione jumped apart, reaching their hands into their pockets to extricate their wands. The two friends stood back to back, slowly revolving around each other so that both of them could survey the entire scene.

"Whatever that was, it was far away" Harry said. "We really do need to get moving though. The Order's reinforcements are probably here."

"Most likely. Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Right now, just far enough away from the battle so that we can talk without risking anyone finding us. That's the most important thing."

"You're right. We do need to decide what we're going to do before we go anywhere."

"Let's go" Harry said, taking her hand.

"Just a minute, Harry. I want to tell them that I'm leaving with you." Hermione replied, gesturing towards Ron and Lupin with her wand.

"Ok. Just make it quick"

Hermione stepped towards Lupin. She picked up his wand to make sure he didn't try to fight once she freed him.

Hermione quickly cast two spells in a row, unpetrifying Lupin first, and then binding him with ropes that she had conjured.

Lupin struggled to break free of the ropes, but he soon found out that Hermione had made no mistake with that spell. Giving up on escape, he lay back against the wall that he had been thrown into earlier. Looking up at Hermione, he waited expectantly.

"Lupin," Hermione began, "I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, but I couldn't let you harm Harry. You know how much he means to me."

Lupin nodded to show he wasn't angry with her. He wanted to speak, but the gag in his mouth prevented it.

"I'm going with Harry now. He needs me. We don't know what we're going to do or where we're going, but we'll be with each other every step of the way."

Lupin nodded again.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. Tell the others for us. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, especially. I know they're going to be upset with us, but I hope they can understand. Goodbye."

Hermione turned around quickly, not letting Lupin see how she had almost broken down again. Harry gave her a quick hug, and then whispered softly in her ear, "Let's go".

Harry pulled a folded piece of silvery fabric out of his pocket, and Hermione realized that it was his invisibility cloak. "All we have to do is avoid Mad-Eye," Harry said with a grin. Hermione smiled for the first time in months.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lupin could only watch as Harry and Hermione disappeared under the cloak and listen to the sounds of their footsteps fade away.

Harry and Hermione had left just in time. Moments after they had left, Mad-Eye Moody found Lupin and Ron. He unpetrified Ron and freed Lupin from his bindings.

"The Death Eaters are retreating, Lupin. They've caused enough trouble for one day."

"And the students?"

"Most are safely back at Hogwarts right now. There were some casualties, though, mostly first and second years." Moody answered.

"We need to make our report to Dumbledore then. Let's go find him." Lupin said, finally getting to his feet.

"There will be no need to find me, Remus."

Dumbledore was standing at the end of the alleyway. "I must say," He continued, "that I am very interested in what happened here."

"Harry." Ron spat the name out.

Lupin elaborated for him. "Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione when I arrived. I tried to convince Harry to return to us, but he refused. I then raised my wand to do my duty and kill him, but Harry just stood there waiting. I hesitated then and…" Lupin's voice trailed off.

"Hermione attacked you and then left with Harry?" Dumbledore finished knowingly, with a curious smile.

"Yes"

"Why in bloody hell are you smiling? This is terrible news. Uh…Professor," Ron demanded.

"On the contrary, Mister Weasley, this is great news. Our chances of survival and Voldemort's defeat are greater now that Hermione is with Harry. Together, those two are more powerful than they are alone. And…" Dumbledore paused for just a moment. "They give each other a sense of purpose."

"There's something you're not telling us." Ron accused.

"Yes"

> > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> > > > > > > >

There was a rustle of fabric, and Harry and Hermione reappeared as the invisibility cloak was thrown back. Harry folded up the cloak and put it in his pocket.

They had climbed up the mountainside and into a cave. It wasn't the cave the Death Eaters had mustered in, but the cave in which Sirius had hidden in after his return to England.

"This should be safe enough." Harry said. "The Death Eaters may be in the next cave over, surveying their handiwork, or they will have apparated back to headquarters."

Harry sat down and Hermione followed suit, settling herself in across from Harry. There was a long silence before Hermione finally asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Are you going to go back to Voldemort?"

"I wish I didn't have to Hermione, but I do. Voldemort's the only one who can help me get my revenge on Dumbledore. You understand that I need to do this."

"Yes, but it's dangerous being with Voldemort. Will he try to kill you after you kill Dumbledore?" Hermione was surprised by how coolly she was contemplating Dumbledore's death.

"I'm certain of it." Harry answered grimly. "That is why I also need to be ready to kill Voldemort when I kill Dumbledore. I'm going to need your help for all of this."

"You have it. You know I'll do anything for you. It's just that this is a very dangerous scheme. I'm afraid."

Harry saw Hermione's eyes begin to dampen as she broke eye contact and looked at her feet. He scooted closer to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm afraid too, but like always, I wasn't given a choice. I have to do this. WE have to do this. We're alone in this fight. There will be no help from anybody. We can only play both sides as best we can until we our hands are forced."

Hermione's tear filled eyes looked into Harry's as she raised her head. "I'm so afraid, Harry." Hermione broke off her gaze again as she said, "Hold me, Harry."

Harry put his arms around her and brought Hermione's body to his.

"Hermione…" Harry softly whispered in her ear. "Before, I was expecting to die in my quest, but now I have hope. You've given me hope. Thanks to you, I think that we'll survive."

The tears in Hermione's eyes finally escaped her control and began to flow down her face. Harry felt the tears soaking into his clothes, and he pulled back.

Harry raised both of his hands and slowly brushed Hermione's soft face, wiping the tears away. When the tears were gone, Harry gently held Hermione's face in his hands as his eyes intently traveled her features. His green eyes were bright, and they captured the rich brown eyes that belonged to Hermione with their vibrant gaze.

Harry smiled. "No more tears," he said. "We've had enough time to shed our tears. I know I did nothing else when I was separated from you. I'm tired of being sad. Let's be happy. We have each other again."

His eyes sparkled as his hands brought Hermione's face towards his.

The most exhilarating feeling Hermione had ever known began coursing through her. Her blood raced, her spine tingled, and she felt as if she was flying. It was then that Hermione realized what it felt like to be kissed.

Hermione's arms went behind Harry while Harry was mirroring her actions. The kiss deepened as it went on, mouths opened, and tongues danced. It had once been as gentle as the touch of a feather, but the kiss was now as intense as a thunderstorm raging overhead.

If they could have, Harry and Hermione would have gone on kissing forever. Unfortunately for their desires, they were mere mortals, and air was a necessity. Reluctantly, their mouths parted, and their eyes opened to find the other pair looking right back into them.

"I love you, Harry" Hermione breathed before placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you, Hermione" Harry's return kiss lasted a little longer than Hermione's.

Harry's smile transformed into a wacky grin as it finally sunk in that Hermione loved him. Hermione laughed at the sight, with Harry quickly joining in. They could not help themselves as their laughter took on a life of its own. And then, their laughter became even more outrageous as they realized how ridiculous they were being.

Hermione caught Harry's eyes, and then they were lip-dueling again.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure how well I did with this one so let me know. For those of you who didn't catch that, that means review. Reviews are key.


	8. Hospitality Not Guaranteed

Twisting Around

Chapter 8: Hospitality Not Guaranteed

A brilliant display of color filtered into the cave as the sun neared the end of its descent. Harry and Hermione stopped eating their meal to watch the beauty of the sunset. Harry rose from ground and grasping Hermione's hands, helped her to her feet.

Hand in hand, they walked to the cave's entrance. No words were needed, for the silence that existed only served to accentuate the sunset's beauty.

A few minutes passed, and the silence began to disperse. One could hear the rustling of leaves as light breezes whispered through the trees, and the birds of the air could be heard singing.

"I've loved to watch the sunset ever since I was a little girl." Hermione said softly, as Harry let her hand go and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"The sunset is very pretty, but it can't outshine you." Harry replied, nuzzling her neck."

Hermione fought to contain the smile, but she couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from turning upward. "Harry, I never knew you were so poetic."

"Don't worry, I'm not. I found that line in one of those trashy romances that Aunt Petunia always reads."

"I should have known" Hermione replied, the smile now in full bloom on her face.

"Of course. After all, since when does Harry Potter need words to show his love for this pretty girl?

Hermione turned her face towards Harry's and accepted the kiss she knew was coming.

"I wish we could stay here longer, but we do need to get going. All the other Death Eaters will have arrived at headquarters by now." Harry said regretfully.

"Yes. Do you think it will be safe for me to go there, or should I find a place to hide?" Hermione asked

Harry thought for a moment. "You should be safe, since you'll be with me. Voldemort needs me right now, and as long as he needs me, he won't dare harm you, and he'll also keep the Death Eaters in line."

"Good, I don't want to leave you for even a moment."

"Me neither"

"Are we going to go now?"

"I think so. You're seventeen now, can you apparate?"

"I've practiced a few times at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement when I needed something to do when I was hiding from everybody."

"Then this should work. Just remember that hospitality is not guaranteed." Harry said it so solemnly that Hermione had to laugh.

> > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Harry and Hermione shared one last treasured moment in the cave before they apparated together.

"Where is Potter?" The Dark Lord demanded.

"We do not know, My Lord. He disappeared during the battle." Bellatrix Lestrange was trembling beneath her master's rage.

"You were ordered not to let him out of your sight."

"My Lord, the battle was vicious. There were several members of the order there and we had to focus on the battle."

"I did not ask for excuses. CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground, twitching as pain shot through her body.

Bellatrix's whole existence was pain. Her eyes were blinded by her tears, and she could not hear anything except the sounds of her screaming. When it finally ended, she gasped in relief.

"What is it Malfoy?" She heard the Dark Lord say.

"My Lord. Potter has arrived." Lucius Malfoy said with a disgusted look on his face.

Lord Voldemort did not miss this. "And?"

"My Lord, he brought a mudblood with him."

"I thought he might try something like this. Tell me Malfoy, did Granger come willingly?"

Lucius was not surprised that Voldemort knew who he had been talking about. "It appears that she came willingly. She was always extremely loyal to the Potter brat."

"Bring them in. And do try to be courteous. We must not risk offending Potter at this point. The plan has come too far."

"I hear and obey, My Lord"

"Of course you obey. Terrible things happen to those who don't"

Malfoy disappeared quickly. By the time he reappeared with Potter and Granger, the rest of Voldemort's Inner Circle was already waiting.

Harry had taken off his cloak and given it to Hermione to use, but she had refused to raise the hood. She wanted all the Death Eaters to know who she was.

"Did you ever consider Potter, that being a good occasionally requires one to be on time?" Lord Voldemort asked sardonically.

"Did you ever consider, Voldemort, that being a good host occasionally requires one to understand that there are extenuating circumstances behind a guest's behavior?" Harry replied.

The Death Eaters, who had been muttering, were now going for their wands. Mocking the Dark Lord could not be tolerated.

"Hold!" commanded the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters instantly froze where they were.

The Dark Lord stared into Harry's eyes, while Harry desperately tried not to blink. He knew that the Dark Lord was trying to enter his mind.

"Why did you bring the mudblood here?" Voldemort questioned tonelessly

"She's my friend, and she helped me escape from the order. She attacked Lupin while his guard was down and saved my life."

"And why should we tolerate keeping you around if you are constantly in need of saving, hmmm, Potter?"

"Because you are too afraid to take Dumbledore on by yourself. Everyone knows this. You need me. The question is why should I continue to tolerate helping cowards and those who are unjustly biased against a powerful witch, just because she's muggleborn?"

Harry locked his eyes with Voldemort's. The onlookers watched in interest to see who would win this battle of wills. Neither blinked, and neither looked away.

Finally, while still staring down, Harry, Voldemort broke the silence. "We appear to be at an impasse then. Go to your quarters, and take the mudblood with you. If you want her to stay, then you will have to share what we have generously given you with her. We will not waste our precious resources on a mudblood"

"Your kindness is overwhelming," Came the dry reply.

Harry guided Hermione through headquarters and into his accommodations.

After they had left, Voldemort addressed his Death Eaters. "Well that was certainly enlightening."

"What is it, My Lord?" Several Death Eaters asked eagerly.

"Potter knows that I am planning on killing him once he kills Dumbledore. He is now planning on how he can defeat me. And this gives us the advantage."

"What! I don't understand, My Lord" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed.

"I would not expect you to understand. If you weren't such a fool, Malfoy, I would not have needed to break you out of Azkaban after that fiasco you call a mission. It is quite simple. Now, Potter will not kill Dumbledore until he is certain he can defeat me. This means that when he faces me, he will be overconfident, which will make it even easier to destroy him."

"My Lord, let us kill the mudblood now. Potter draws great strength from her."

"No, Malfoy. I order all of you not to harm the mudblood in any way. There is no way to predict how Potter will react. The fool is in love with her. That was the easiest secret I drew out of him. We'll wait to kill the mudblood until right before I destroy Potter. Potter will die knowing how pitiful he really is."

Noise filled the air as the Death Eaters cackled in glee.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Harry led Hermione deep into the building. They arrived in a dark and dank corridor, which ended in a brick wall at the end. With one quick incantation, the torches on the walls lit up, bathing the area in light.

Hermione started to worry. If this was what the path to Harry's quarters was, then how could his quarters be anywhere near inhabitable.

Stopping before the wall, Harry held out his hand and said "No challenge." This was apparently a password, for the brick wall receded into the floor quickly and silently, with no grinding to be heard.

Stepping into the room, Hermione had all her fears relieved. The room was brightly lit, with white walls and black carpet. There was a desk in one corner, which Hermione noticed bore a strong resemblance to the library table she used to work at, for it was so covered in parchment and books that she could not tell what the desk looked like underneath. A black four poster bed with white curtains was set against the back wall, with a large closet set into the wall next to it. There was a fireplace made of black and white bricks, in front of which sat a very comfortable looking black couch. In the corner opposite the desk, to Hermione's great delight, was a bookcase almost as large as the one in her room at her parents' house, and it was crammed with books of all types.

Harry's voice startled her out of her examination of the room. "I had to use a bit of magic to get it this way, but I think it's quite nice. How do you like it?"

"I love it, Harry. I was afraid this was going to be like the corridor, dark, dank, with all sorts of creepy-crawlies."

"Well, if that's the case, then I love to disappoint"

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry. "I haven't been this happy in so long."

"Neither have I, Hermione."

Harry quickly showed her where the bathroom and the kitchen were before returning to the main room.

"If you'd like, I could conjure up another bed for you. I might have to enlarge the room a little, but it could be done."

"No, Harry. Don't bother. We'll manage just fine. As long as you behave yourself, that is," Hermione finished with a smirk,

Harry grinned back. "I'm more concerned about you behaving yourself. Everyone knows how much of a troublemaker you are"

Hermione gave the expected laugh before turning serious. "What am I going to do about clothes though? All I have is what I'm wearing."

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "How about tomorrow we go to London. We can make a quick trip into Diagon Alley. I can disguise both of us quite convincingly. I've already emptied my Gringotts vault so money shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure we won't be found out."

"Positive. Then after we're done in Diagon Alley, how about we head into muggle London and do some more shopping there. We can finish up by going to a restaurant for dinner. Sound good?"

"It sounds great, Harry. It should be a nice first date." Hermione blushed as she said this, but to her relief, she saw that Harry was as red as she was.

Harry walked over to the closet, and Hermione found herself with a face full of clothes. "That should cover tonight," Harry said.

Hermione immediately began undressing so that she could put on the shirt and the pair of shorts that Harry had attacked her with. Harry's face spoke quite clearly of his embarrassment before he turned around.

"Don't be so silly, Harry. If we're going to be living together, you're going to be seeing me like this all the time."

Harry turned around, only to immediately reverse and go back to staring at the wall when he saw Hermione's Hogwarts uniform at her feet, and Hermione herself standing there in only her underwear.

Hermione laughed at him, but he did turn and show his extremely red face when she told him she was done.

"Are you quite done embarrassing me, Hermione?"

"I'll never be done embarrassing you," came the instant reply.

"Well, if that's the case…" Harry started changing, and suddenly it was Hermione's face that resembled a tomato.

"Now who's embarrassed?" Harry said as he laughed.

Once he had finished, Harry walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back, and climbed inside. Hermione promptly joined him, climbing in from the other side. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other, before Hermione rolled over and prepared to fall asleep. With a whisper of "Nox," the lights went out.

It took a few minutes for Harry to work up his courage, but once he did he scooted closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione let out a long sigh of content, and the couple soon fell asleep, leaving a beautifully picturesque scene for anybody who was watching.

A/N: There it is. There may be longer waits between chapters now, as I have now run out of the planned beginning and into the unplanned middle. Once I get into the planned ending, then it should pick up again. Reviews are nice, reviews are key.


	9. In Good Company

Twisting Around

Chapter 9: In Good Company

Hermione opened was awake, but she had not yet opened her eyes. Instead she enjoyed the feeling of the pillow beneath her head, which was, in fact, actually Harry's arm. She didn't believe that Harry was awake yet, so she tried hard to not wake him up. She soon found out that she was mistaken.

"Good morning, Hermione"

Hermione rolled towards Harry and opened her eyes to find Harry's eyes glinting mischievously.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Hermione, knowing Harry had been lying in wait.

"A while"

"Doing what?" Hermione continued to pry.

"Just watching this beautiful girl that somehow found her way into my arms"

"That's better" Hermione said, before kissing him. The kiss ended much too soon for Hermione's tastes when Harry pulled back just as the kiss was turning passionate.

"We do need to get up, Hermione. It's going to be a busy day, and the morning is quickly disappearing."

It was then that Hermione realized that it was light in the room, yet neither wand had been used. She chided herself for not noticing earlier, although she did grant herself that she had been quite preoccupied with the adorable boy she had slept with. _Not in that way_, Hermione scolded the wicked side of her mind.

Hermione got out of bed and looked at the ceiling. The night before it had just been a black surface, but now it was blue with white puffs spread throughout.

"Harry…the ceiling…how?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Harry grinned. "How? You should know that. You've read Hogwarts: A History. I finally read it while I was here and decided to see if I could pull off the enchantment. I almost got it right. It doesn't show stars at night, but that's about it."

"Harry, this is absolutely brilliant." Hermione praised.

"Glad you like it, but since you've taken your own sweet time , I guess you'll have to settle for cold water."

Harry dashed into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in hand, and Hermione heard the sound of running water. A few minutes later, Harry came out, fully dressed and toweling his hair off.

"I just couldn't deny you hot water, Hermione" Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione looked through Harry's clothes to find something to wear. Grabbing the clothes, she took up occupancy in the bathroom, but not before saying "Good. I might've had to hex you if you had." The door shut behind her, cutting off any reply Harry might have made.

Harry picked up Hermione's wand while he waited for her. He worked with it until he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione dressed almost exactly like he was, although the clothes were a little big.

"I'm deactivating the underage magic tracker in your wand. I figure they might try to use it to find our location."

"Good idea. You have a lot to teach me apparently."

"And I will enjoy every moment of teaching the pretty know-it-all." Harry smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back to show she wasn't angry about being called a know-it-all.

"Are we ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Just about. As soon as we disguise ourselves, we can go. After we leave Diagon Alley, then we can undo the disguises."

"I'd like to drop a letter off for my parents as well. Do you think we could swing by their house?"

"No problem. We can head there first and then head for London. Hold still while I give you a disguise."

Hermione did as instructed, and only moved once Harry told her he was done and she should go look in the mirror. Hermione now had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Blond?" Hermione questioned incredulously.

"I figured nobody would ever guess that Hermione Granger was disguising herself as a blond. This way it'll be quick to remove, since we aren't changing our faces."

"Ha ha, it's your turn now."

Hermione took great pleasure into turning Harry's hair blond and his eyes a very light shade of blue.

"You can be blond as well."

"This is your punishment? You're slipping"

"I thought it might be a bit obvious if I gave you serious spell damage."

"We're ready. Let's get going."

"Definitely"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Death Eaters' headquarters before apparating in front of Hermione's house.

Hermione struggled to keep her emotions in check. She knew that this could be the last time that she would ever see her childhood home. Hermione forced her legs to propel her forward, and before she lost her nerve completely, she dropped the letter through the mail slot.

Harry took her hand as she walked back to him. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They disapparated, and found themselves in Diagon Alley. Both Harry and Hermione wanted to get out of the crowded wizarding venue as quickly as possible, so they didn't dawdle while they bought some clothes for the lovely witch. Hermione insisted on going to Flourish & Blott's, and Harry agreed instantly, knowing that it was futile to object.

After Hermione bought a few armloads of books, which were then shrunk and placed in a small nondescript bag, they entered muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry breathed a sigh of relief once they had left.

Hermione smiled at Harry and asked, "Where are we going now?"

"I know there's a shopping mall not too far from here. I figured we could grab lunch there and spend the afternoon looking around before heading to the restaurant I picked out for dinner."

"Lead the way, my Harry" Hermione commanded, latching onto Harry's arm.

"My Harry? Hmmm, I like the sound of that" Harry grinned

"Yes, you're my Harry, Hermione proved it when she finished the kiss that had been interrupted that morning.

Ignoring the stares they had received from the innocent bystanders, they made their way to the mall and ate a quick lunch before beginning their muggle shopping spree.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was at about this time that Mrs. Granger found the note that Hermione had left. She had just been coming out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth following the lunch she had shared with her husband.

Recognizing the writing, not to mention the fact it had "To mom and dad" written on the envelope, she hurried to find her husband.

"Hermione's sent us a letter"

Mr. Granger snatched the letter out of his wife's hands and opened it up. They were both eager to hear from their daughter, for Albus Dumbledore had informed them of Hermione's disappearance, and the conditions under which it had happened.

"Dear mom and dad," Mr. Granger read aloud, "I suspect you have already heard something of what happened to me, and that you are worried. If you haven't heard, there was a battle in the village of Hogsmeade yesterday, and Harry appeared. I told you about what happened to him, and how Albus Dumbledore's Machiavellian nature brought it about. Anyways, Harry showed up, and he seemed so lost and confused. One of our former teachers, Remus Lupin, showed up, and he was about to kill Harry, who just stood there. I could not let Harry die, so I attacked Lupin. I left with Harry, and I am with him now. I did this because I love him, and will do anything to help him, no matter what it is. Harry is in a dangerous situation, he is caught in the middle of this wizarding war, and being attacked from both sides. Together, Harry and I will succeed, we will survive. To do this, I may have to perform evil deeds. I may have to kill. I hope though, that no matter what I do, that you will still love me and be willing to call me your daughter. I love you both very much. Your daughter, Hermione"

Mrs. Granger was in tears by the end of it, and Mr. Granger was faring little better. He used the family computer to make a copy of the letter, and then scrawled a note on the copy. The owl Dumbledore had left looked up at Mr. Granger's approach, and allowed him to tie the copy to its leg. After watching the owl fly through the open window and off into the distance, Mr. Granger went to hold his wife.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >

The most common sound heard around Hogwarts that day was quiet whispering. The events of the previous day were fresh in everyone's mind. Some were discussing the deaths of their friends and classmates, while others worried about the fate of the war. However these topics were discussed in an everyday voice. The domain of the quiet whispers belonged to the discussion of Hermione Granger.

Very few people knew the facts behind what had happened, but the rumors were flying around. A few said that Hermione had been killed in a most grotesque manner and a few more claimed that she had become You-Know-Who's slave. The group that was closest to the truth were those who said that Hermione Granger had been kidnapped.

Almost everybody had asked or tried to ask Ron what had happened, but he refused to even respond to the question. Ron hadn't even told his own sister what had happened. Ginny knew anyways, as Professor Dumbledore had called in a small group of Hermione's closest friends, excluding Ron, who already knew, to tell them what had befallen her. He had also sworn them to secrecy. Morale would take a heavy blow, he said, if the truth were to be made common knowledge.

As a result, the quiet whispers pervaded the entire school, and the Gryffindors walked in a perpetual aura of silence. The Gryffindors who knew refused to say, and the rest of Gryffindor surrendered to the knowledge that they would not find out. Consequently, there was very little conversation between the Gryffindors, who were visibly shaken.

The day began fading to night, and by then, the icy silence that Gryffindor had maintained had spread. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined the Gryffindor's in their mourning, as Gryffindor had also suffered the most deaths of any house in the previous day's battle, the consequences of being brave. Very little was heard from those three houses. The Slytherins had also fallen silent, their snickering and snide comments had been completely ignored, leaving them with no one to entertain but themselves, and they lost interest in that fairly quickly.

The teachers wore masks of stone, and no one could even guess at what was going on behind their knowledgeable eyes.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Hogwarts was a very gloomy place to be that day.

Harry had taken Hermione to a small Italian restaurant called Ristorante Napoli. Hermione eyes glinted with mischief when she said "Half of the Italian restaurants in the world are called Ristorante Napoli. That is so unoriginal"

"The food is still good, and I'm sure you'll love it, and even if you don't you'll still love me." Harry grinned back.

Hermione suppressed the urge to kiss him right then and there in front of the entire restaurant. Instead, she gave him a smile full of promise, before leading him to a small corner table. As soon as they sat down, a waiter appeared, making it seem as if he had noiselessly apparated.

"Good evening, I am Antonio and I shall have the honor of being your guide through the delicious meal that you are about to partake."

He handed them two menus and promptly disappeared.

"I like this place," Hermione stated. "They have a supreme confidence about them, yet don't come off as arrogant"

"It wouldn't matter even if they were arrogant," Harry replied with the air of somebody about to utter an irredeemably quotable line. "After all, justified arrogance is the most dangerous commodity in the world."

"I thought you were the most dangerous commodity in the world" Hermione replied cheekily.

"There is that" Harry agreed. "And I must reward this brave girl for taking such a dangerous commodity as me." Harry kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled, and then opened up her menu while Harry did the same. She agonized over the decision she had to make, as everything sounded like a prize winning dish. Finally, she resorted to the time tested method of random selection and found herself choosing chicken marsala when her finger landed on it. Noticing Harry's upraised eyebrow, she asked "Well, how did you decide?"

"I don't. I just tell the waiter to recommend something." Harry answered.

Antonio did his mysterious reappearing act once again to take their orders. He returned soon with the wine they had ordered, and made a ritual show of pouring it before leaving the young couple alone.

Harry and Hermione conversed about everything and nothing. They enjoyed being able to talk freely about matters of little consequence. The arrival of their meals forced an interruption, for both were too busy eating the delicious food.

After the dessert, Harry paid for the meal and the couple got up to leave. Hermione linked her arm through Harry's as he escorted her out of the restaurant.

"So, did you enjoy the meal?" Harry asked.

"It was absolutely delectable. I am sure though, that it still isn't as delectable as you are." Hermione said as she moved her arm to wrap around Harry's waist.

All of the wine they had had had loosened them up. (A/N: I never imagined I would find a way to grammatically use had three times in a row, w00t.)

Neither of them cared though, as their thoughts were elsewhere, elsewhere as in with the person standing next to them.

"I modified the anti-apparation wards on my chambers so that we could apparate directly in. We have about five minutes before we can."

"Alright, let's just walk for a while."

They did just that, exploring their newfound closeness, knowing they were only going to get closer.

"It's time" Harry said.

Holding each other, they apparated into Harry's room. They found out that they were a little too accurate in their destination when they bounced lightly off of the mattress on Harry's bed.

Laughing, they began to shed their clothes which they found very inconvenient at the moment. The kisses came fast and furious, and skin was broken in their fervor.

Their love had grown to become too large for emotions alone. The couple soon found the enjoyment to be found in a physical manifestation of their love.

A/N: I went in about twenty different directions in this chapter, none of which I had intended to go. That's how it works I guess. Review, I command thee. Reviews are key. I rhymed for once. This is bad.


	10. The Price For Betrayal

Twisting Around

Chapter 10: The Price For Betrayal

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with work and relatives visiting for my birthday. There will be another delay in the near future, but I'll let you know when that comes. Now without further ado, the next chapter (cue applause)

The day after beginning their new relationship, Harry and Hermione were summoned to appear before Lord Voldemort. Upon entering Voldemort's dark meeting chamber, they noticed that Voldemort had taken a liking to sitting upon a large and ornately gilded throne, with several snakes engraved upon the surface. From his seat of power, Lord Voldemort addressed the pair.

"It is time to get back to work, Potter." Voldemort commanded with a sneer. We want Dumbledore dead soon."

"When I am ready, he will die. I intend for nothing to go wrong."

"Until such time as Dumbledore is dead, and your obligation to us fulfilled, both you and the mudblood will participate in our ongoing raids."

Harry's eyes flashed at the word mudblood, but Hermione's quick warning glare prevented any response.

"Now depart from us." Voldemort ostentatiously ordered with a flick of his hand.

Harry and Hermione returned to their quarters, where they discussed the interesting meeting.

"He's growing certain of victory. Sitting on that throne and using the royal "we," it's quite amusing actually." Hermione commented.

"He won't be so high and mighty once he's begging for his life. He'll pay for all those insults he threw at you"

Hermione grabbed his hand forcefully. "No, Harry. Don't try anything. We'll deal with him when the time comes, when we are both able to battle while keeping our emotions in check. If we let ourselves be consumed by our anger for him, he will destroy us. We must be careful, we must have a plan. Until then we can only follow his orders while we devise our plan."

"You're right, as usual." Harry sighed. "I just hope we can be out from under his thumb soon"

"So do I, Harry. So do I" Hermione agreed. She then gave Harry a sweet and tender kiss full of love. Afterwards, the two just stood in the middle of the room, holding each other. The two lovers began to rock gently on their feet, causing Hermione to break out into a wide grin.

"Dance with me Harry" Hermione commanded with an imperious glare that even the most self-righteous noblewoman would be hard pressed to match.

Harry could do nothing but obey, and the lovers began to dance around the room to music that only they could hear, laughing all the while. Together, they forgot all of their worries and their fears. They knew that together they were safe. Together, they couldn't be harmed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The pages on the calendar turned, and as the months passed, the pages written about the fallen Harry and Hermione grew larger. Ron was disgusted every time he saw the Daily Prophet with his old friends glaring out at him. The rest of Gryffindor had mixed reactions. Some were sorrowful, others angry, with a few even being scornful in their attitudes.

Ginny seemed to handle the news fine for someone so close to the pair, but if anyone looked closely, they could see a hint of sadness on her face. The burden she bore was that of understanding. She recognized the emotions that had led Harry and Hermione astray, and she accepted that they had to follow them. With Harry's thirst for vengeance against all who had wronged him, and Hermione's endless love for him, it seemed almost inevitable to Ginny that they would take the evil path.

Today's news on the front page of the Daily Prophet was the announcement of the death of a family of muggles, the Dursleys, at the hands of Potter and Granger.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Summer had arrived, and Hogwarts students had just returned home for the holidays. Voldemort ordered Harry and Hermione to strike at as many of the students' homes as prudently possible. He also ordered that the first home to be attacked in this new campaign be the Burrow.

The night before the attack on the Burrow, Harry and Hermione were relaxing in their quarters, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, Hermione slammed her book shut and looked at Harry with an astounded look in her eye.

"I figured it out, Harry. It's so simple I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Harry laughed in amusement. He enjoyed seeing Hermione in know-it-all mode. "What do you mean?"

"Defeating Voldemort. He knows that you know that he plans to kill you once Dumbledore is dead. He also knows that you won't kill Dumbledore until you're sure you can kill him afterwards. He's now stopped thinking about the upcoming battle between the two of you, thinking he already knows everything there is to know. All we have to do Harry is switch it up. When we're ready to kill Dumbledore, we kill Voldemort beforehand. He won't be expecting us to make our move until after Dumbledore's death. He'll be caught unprepared and unaware."

Harry looked at Hermione with an expression of both love and awe. "Of course! Great thinking, Hermione! It's absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione was beaming with pride when Harry said, "I knew I kept you around for some reason"

Harry and his devious grin were forced to duck the pillow that came flying across the room.

After Harry pretended to look repentant, Hermione continued explaining her plan. "And after Voldemort is dead, we take control of the Death Eaters. Most will be thoroughly opposed to us of course, so they'll have to die. We'll then have to bolster our ranks with new recruits, and we can start with this new campaign of attacks. Some of our old classmates will join with us, either for pride and glory, or out of fear, and maybe even a few for the friendship we once shared. And, Voldemort won't be able to do anything about this. He can't object to us bringing new recruits to him. Our army will be loyal to us and us alone, but will go through the motions of serving him, just like we are."

"My Lady, this is without doubt, the best idea you've ever come up with, and you've come up with quite a few." Harry praised.

"Why thank you, My Lord. I thought you'd be pleased. "Hermione replied, mocking Harry's use of 'My Lady.'

Harry decided to take offense at the mocking tone in her voice. He stood up, and under Hermione's watchful gaze, walked over to her. Hermione let out a squeal as she was picked up and tossed onto the bed.

Harry climbed onto the bed and leaned his body over hers. Capturing her eyes with his sinful greens, he asked, "Are you quite done having fun?"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "I think the fun has only started." She pulled Harry down and kissed him lustfully. Harry and Hermione lost themselves in their world of love.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A storm was ripping through the area when a cloaked Harry and Hermione approached the Burrow. The Weasleys had just sat down to dinner, not knowing that this would be the last dinner for many of them.

The wards that surrounded the Burrow proved to be impotent, as they were easily nullified by Harry and Hermione. The front door creaked loudly as it was opened, and the two invaders froze. Nobody came to investigate the noise, and they continued on, following the sound coming from the Weasleys.

Time seemed to stand still as Harry and Hermione entered the room. All of the Weasley eyes had turned upon the cloaked figures who had their wands pointed in their direction. No one spoke. The silence continued until Mr. Weasley regained his composure and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry pulled back his hood, and Hermione followed his lead, eliciting gasps from the Weasleys who hadn't deduced their identities. It was Harry who answered the question, "We have come to ask all of you to join us"

Ron's face was flushed as he yelled at his former friends. "How dare you come here? How dare you show your faces to us? And to ask us to join You-Know-Who? We'd never do such a thing! You'll have to…"

Mr. Weasley pushed Ron back into his chair before he could say any more. "Stay quiet, Ron. You will only make things worse for yourself."

The Weasleys were surprised to see grins spreading across the faces of Harry and Hermione. "We never said anything about joining Voldemort" Hermione said wickedly. "We were asking you to join us"

"And how is joining you different from joining You-Know-Who?" Mr. Weasley asked, striding around the edge of the table to step between his family and them.

"We are on our own side. Voldemort is plotting to kill Harry, and he knows that Harry knows this. Therefore we are changing the rules." Hermione replied. "We are going to recruit people to our cause and we will kill Voldemort before Harry kills Dumbledore, thereby taking Voldemort by surprise."

Harry thought it was rather amusing to see all of the red heads bob up and down with each utterance of Voldemort's name. He saw a movement then, out of the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry advised menacingly, pointing his wand at Bill, whose hand had moved inside his robes.

With a sullen look, Bill withdrew his empty hand. "So, who will join us?" Harry asked.

"None of us will join you." Ron snarled.

"Everyone has the right to make their own decision on this matter" Hermione said. "We already have yours and Bill's answers though. What about you Mr. Weasley?"

"No. I have my duty to perform." In the background Mrs. Weasley was also shaking her head.

"Admirable sentiments. What about you, Fred and George?"

They seemed to think it over, spurring a comment from Bill. "You can't seriously be contemplating joining them. They've betrayed the entire wizarding world."

"They have betrayed it, but they never really had any choice. Also, neither of them is truly evil. I'd rather stay alive and join them, since they are not evil. If they were evil I'd refuse, but they aren't evil." Fred said, surprisingly serious."

George nodded his head in agreement. "We're with you."

"NO!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Ignoring him, the twins stood up and walked over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave them a portkey and their orders. "Take this portkey now, we'll meet up with you later." Fred and George did as they were told and disappeared.

All eyes were on Ginny now, the only one who hadn't given an answer. "Ginny?" Hermione asked, her voice full of emotion. "You understand better than anyone what we've been going through. Surely you can…" Hermione's voice died.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, Ginny nodded. "I do understand, and I think I do have to help you. I don't like how much harm you have caused, but I know why you did it. I'll help you out."

Ginny rose and gave Hermione a hug before taking the portkey out of the Burrow.

"Now," Harry sinisterly spoke, "The rest of you must die for your betrayal."

Harry's and Hermione's wands were already moving, giving them the edge as the Weasleys sprang into action. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two rays of green shot out, and Arthur and Bill Weasley were dead, the most dangerous opponents taken out first.

Hermione lashed out with her foot at Ron, who was charging at them, neglecting his wand. Ron's stomach received the blow, and he fell to the ground when Hermione followed up with a low swipe.

Meanwhile, Harry had killed Molly, who had been like a mother to him, before she betrayed Harry like most of her family.

Ron began scurrying backwards, still on the floor, reaching for his wand. Hermione kicked the wand out of his hand as Harry joined her at her side. Their two wands raised in one motion. Harry and Hermione looked into each other's eyes, nodded, and incanted together. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The one who Harry and Hermione had once called their best friend was now dead, paying the price for his betrayal, the betrayal that had hurt Harry and Hermione the most. They turned their backs on the traitor and apparated after setting the house afire.

A/N: There it is, death and destruction in all its glory. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are key.


	11. Breaking The Chains

Twisting Around

Chapter 11: Breaking The Chains

A/N: I lied. I said I'd let you know before the long delay, but I didn't. My soccer team took a preseason trip to England and Scotland, and since then I've been busy with the start of school. Now as long as I don't get too distracted, the story should finish up at a reasonable clip. My absence was a lot longer then I intended, so I offer my apologies.

Harry and Hermione transported themselves to the small clearing that they sent the twins and Ginny to. The Weasleys immediately jumped to their feet, dismal looks on their faces. Harry slowly shook his head, letting them know that they were the only Weasleys left.

Hermione choked on the words before she could set them loose. "They refused to listen. Ron attacked and the rest fought beside him. We had no choice. I'm sorry."

Tears fell down Ginny's face, and Fred and George slowly sat, as if the weight of the world was dragging them down. Harry's face remained expressionless, but behind the facade he had built was his admiration for the acting job that Hermione was performing. Hermione wasn't sorrowful at all, and they both knew it. Anybody who didn't join them was to be killed, that was what they had decided.

However, the act had been bought. Ginny rushed forward to embrace Hermione, who seemed to be close to tears herself.

"You don't have to fight alone now, we'll be with you"

"No" Harry said. "You can't be with us at every turn. There are still many more distasteful things that Hermione and I will have to do before this is over. We don't want you involved in those. We just need you for the end, when we take on Voldemort."

"Then what are we going to do until then?" Fred asked. "We did come to help you after all."

"There's nothing you can do for us right now. We've found a place where all of you can stay until we face Voldemort. I promise you, it's not going to be long."

"You better be right. I'm not going to stay stuck in the middle of nowhere forever."

There were no more words to be said. Harry and Hermione led the Weasleys to the hideout that they had prepared.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As Harry and Hermione continued their recruitment campaign, the numbers of their followers rose, as did the numbers of the dead. Thomas and Finnigan had joined them, while Longbottom was brutally disposed of. The Patils were now deceased, as was Lavender Brown. The Creeveys, who had never even considered stopping their fan club, agreed to help the instant they were asked. Defying all belief, Loony Lovegood supported Harry and Hermione's cause, supposedly because they didn't have an army of heliopaths. She also happened to be the only Ravenclaw to support the two fugitives. MacMillan, Bones, and Abbot futile resisted Harry and Hermione, while Smith was lured into the growing army by false promises of power. Smith was so eager for power he set aside his despise for Potter.

The ranks of Potter's Army swelled with the recruits, and soon the only surviving students of Hogwarts were the very young and those who Dumbledore had brought to Hogwarts in his efforts to save them. Meanwhile, Voldemort was amused by the actions of his tool. He knew that the army would be useless against him and Dumbledore both, and that Potter knew that as well. He was tempted to summon Potter before him to learn why Potter was performing such a mad scheme. But in the end, he decided not to. Voldemort would destroy his tool when he turned against him, regardless of whatever traitorous plans had been made.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > >

Harry and Hermione were ready. They had finished planning the fight against Voldemort, and only needed to wait a few more days for the perfect opportunity to strike. However, the couple did want to do one thing before they fought Voldemort. And because of their desires, they could be seen walking the streets of muggle London hand in hand, garnering no attention except that normally given to a young couple obviously in love.

They had arranged everything several weeks earlier, with persuasiveness of both the vocal and monetary varieties. Harry and Hermione entered a very prestigious looking edifice, leaving the warm, inviting sun behind. Inside the entrance, they found all of their personal retainers, they couldn't think of them as an army on this day, awaiting their arrival, along with others of importance. Everyone was dressed in appropriate muggle attire. Harry and Hermione had seen to that.

Harry and Hermione separated and headed into opposite sections of the building, with a few of their retainers following each of them. A smile was on Ginny's face as she helped Hermione, causing Hermione's smile to broaden, for she was glad to see her friend looking happy for the first time since her recruitment. Once Ginny was finished, Hermione engulfed her into a massive hug, which Ginny returned just as ferociously. Ginny broke the embrace, and turned Hermione towards the door. Taking the rather forceful clue, Hermione exited the room, Ginny and the others behind her.

After Harry had finished his own personal tasks, he returned to the main area of the building and stood next to Dean Thomas. Harry looked around at all of the retainers who were seated in front of him, receiving smiles and smirks from most of them. Music filled the air, and Harry swung his head around. Despite knowing what was happening, Harry found himself amazed. Somehow, Hermione had become even more beautiful, and he could do nothing but stare as she walked towards him dressed in a flowing white gown. Hermione gave him a breathtaking smile that grew bigger with every step she took as her father led her down the aisle..

Harry did not remember much of the ceremony afterwards. He did recall that it had ended as it should, with a tender kiss that followed the command to kiss his bride.

Harry and Hermione glowed as applause was showered upon them, and they both grinned at each other before kissing again, with hoots now joining the applause. At the reception, the newlyweds announce to their guests that due to events out of their control, their honeymoon would be delayed. The witches and wizards in the crowd frowned, knowing that they were referring to Voldemort. Harry had explained the battle plan Hermione had devised, and that they would destroy Voldemort in his first attack after they were married.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > >

Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had entered the atrium of the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the day. Witches and Wizards fled before them, several falling dead before they could escape the assault. The yells grew louder as more and more victims fell to the Death Eaters. Aurors appeared, and provided the first serious resistance, forcing the Death Eaters back briefly. The Death Eaters reestablished their order, and the aurors began to fall, several to Lord Voldemort himself. The level of panic and confusion raised tenfold when Harry and Hermione arrived at the battle. The aurors ignored them, for they were too occupied with staying alive to care about anyone who was not actively hostile. However, the Death Eaters looked ready to curse the new arrivals, who were not supposed to be there. They awaited their Master's instructions.

"Potter, Granger, neither of you are supposed to be here. Have you something to offer us, or do we have to adjust our working relationship?" Voldemort questioned them, his fingers eagerly tapping along the length of his wand.

Harry gave the sinister answer. "It's Potter and Potter now, and we are your allies no longer. We're taking over."

"You are a fool, boy. Now you shall pay the price of defying me. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The flash of green arced towards Voldemort's most dangerous foes.

A/N: Read and review. This story is alive again, so hopefully it won't be another month and a half til the next update. This chapter was made bits and pieces at a time, so if it seems a bit fragmented, that's why.


	12. Victory or Death

Twisting Around

Chapter 12: Victory or Death

A/N: The battle has come. Enjoy.

Harry watched with amusement as the killing curse sped toward him. He saw the curse rotating clockwise, moving more like a screw then a bullet. Stepping aside calmly, Harry let the green deathbringer pass by him and blaze a black mark into the wall.

Voldemort's Death Eaters raised their wands, awaiting the order to strike. However, Voldemort wanted to taunt his enemies some more. "You have no chance against us, yet alone against both us and our army. You will not survive betraying us."

"Oh, I think I shall"

It was after those words were spoken that more witches and wizards apparated into the Ministry. Potter's Army had arrived. "Everything is going according to plan," Harry told his followers. "You know what to do."

Curses and Jinxes issued forth from the wands of Potter's Army, engulfing the Death Eaters in a fight for their lives, instead of the simple massacre they had been enjoying.

"Your Death Eaters cannot come to your aid now, Voldemort. It's time for us to finish it." Hermione said as if she were reciting a potions recipe. Harry and Hermione began advancing on Voldemort.

The three fighters began their deadly dance. Voldemort blocked and dodged a succession of spells, and responded with his full arsenal of magic. But try as he might, his spells would not get through the couple's defenses. Hermione had a powerful shield charm raised, which deflected everything except the unblockable _AVADA KEDAVRA_. Unfortunately for Voldemort, these were easily dodged.

Fully enraged at this enemies' defiance, Voldemort began firing _AVADA KEDAVRA_s as fast as he could wave his wand. His defenses slipped for a moment, and he felt something graze his cheek. Voldemort could feel the blood seeping out of the wound, and he laughed.

"It'll take more than a few pitiful scratches to defeat me, Boy."

"I intend to do much more than scratch you, so you needn't be concerned. Your death is coming for you."

Seeing that Voldemort was using the _AVADA KEDAVRA _exclusively, Hermione dropped her unneeded shield charm and joined Harry in the attack. Voldemort stood his ground, ignoring the minor wounds he received, hoping to land a killing blow. Voldemort grinned sinisterly as he switched his aim. Hermione dove right to avoid the curse that had been directed her way. More curses were on their way, and Hermione had to react quickly to stay alive.

Meanwhile, in addition to attacking Voldemort, Harry had been scanning the battle between his army and the Death Eaters. Everyone was embroiled in the sideshow battle, and Harry knew that no Death Eaters would be able to interfere.

"HERMIONE! NOW!" Harry yelled as he rushed Voldemort, forcing the Dark Lord to target him again.

Hearing Harry's command, Hermione began to chant the long incantation she had spent countless hours devising. She raised her wand in an intricate pattern, and it was done.

Harry watched as his wand failed to emit his next spell, while Voldemort's did the same to him. Voldemort stared at the tool that had failed him, and Harry grinned maniacally.

Somewhere far away from the battle in a room filled with interesting gadgets, Fawkes burst into flames.

"What has your mudblood whore done, Potter?"

"Nothing much, merely sealed the power of the phoenix whose tail feathers reside in our wands. They have been temporarily contained. However I just happen to have a spare wand." Harry said with a laugh.

Harry withdrew the spare from his robes and pointed it at Voldemort. "It is time for you to die. You see, Voldemort, you are noting without your magic."

In desperation, the Dark Lord surged forward and tackled Harry Potter. The two combatants fell, and Voldemort's hand grasped the wand. They rolled on the floor as they attempted to wrestle the wand from the other's grasp. Suddenly Harry's grip slackened, and Voldemort had the wand, and was turning it to point at Harry.

However, in the euphoria victory granted him, Lord Voldemort had forgotten about the other person he had been fighting. A foot connected with his head, and then before he had recovered from the blow, the foot landed on his wrist, snapping the bone with a very audible crack. The wand fell from Voldemort's grip, and was caught by Harry who was beginning to rise to his feet.

"Now I shall deliver my last lesson to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said with the air of a stern schoolmaster. "Two are better than one, especially when the two love each other."

Harry glanced at Hermione who had one foot on Voldemort's wrist and another on his neck. She nodded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted, and it was over. Voldemort's body twitched once, and then became a corpse.

"Are you going to kill me now, Harry?"

Harry spun in surprise, to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "Not yet. I must take control of all of my troops, and then, when the time is right, you will die for your crimes against me. I will not relent now that Voldemort is dead. You will die, and I shall govern over all"

"Well then, I must go and see to Fawkes. Phoenixes are so fussy when they're babies." Dumbledore replied, with no trace of a twinkle in his eyes. With a heart full of sorrow, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts.

With Dumbledore gone, Harry turned back to the battle between his army and the late Dark Lord's supporters. "STOP ALL OF YOU!"

Suprisingly they did stop to look at the one who had spoken. Harry continued to address the fighters. "Voldemort is dead. I will offer you Death Eaters two choices: Follow me, or die. Choose now."

"I offer you two choices Potter!" Lucius Malfoy yelled in reply. "Kill yourself now, or die at my hands, along with the mudblood." The Death Eaters shouted their agreement.

"You were going to die anyway Lucius. Speaking of my wife in that manner had already guaranteed that. Now that I know all of the Death Eaters are against me, I no longer need to continue with this posturing." Harry gave a perfunctory nod, and his army continued their battle, this time with their leaders in the fray.

The result was as expected. It ended quickly.

A/N: As this chapter was merely the battle and it was fairly quick, I shall grant all thee a boon, the title of the next chapter. I am sure you will all be eagerly awaiting Twisting Around, Chapter 13: Salazar Proven Right. Remember to review. It's almost as good as starburst.


End file.
